1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to plier-type tools. More particularly, this invention is directed to a handtool capable of forming a predeterminable deformation or crimp on a workpiece, such that the workpiece can be caused to have a desired accurate shape by applying a series of uniform crimps along an edge thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plier-type tools are well known in the art and have been used in a variety of applications to grip or apply a force to a workpiece. Generally, these tools include a pair of jaws that are rigidly or pivotably coupled to a corresponding pair of arms, and are typically operated in a scissor-like action by rotating the arms relative to each other so as to move the jaws toward and away from each other. Various plier-type tools have been suggested that offer a customized operation to perform a certain task. For example, plier-type tools have been proposed for the purpose of deforming workpieces, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,534 to Osborn. Osborn suggests a plier-type tool for crimping a workpiece, whereby the force applied to the workpiece can be limited by a detent mechanism that generates a perceptible "break" in the handle when a degree of force is exerted upon the workpiece. Osborn's tool includes a fixed jaw secured to a stationary handle and a sliding jaw, connected to a pivoting handle, that slides perpendicular to the fixed jaw.
While Osborn's tool may be useful to form a series of relatively uniform deformations on a workpiece based on the ability to repeatably apply a limited force to the workpiece, nonuniformities within the workpiece and between workpieces of different construction and/or material will result in significant variations between deformations. As such, Osborn's tool is inadequate for applications where a predetermined crimp or deformation is desired, as is the case where a deformation or a uniform series of deformations or crimps are intended to impart a desired shape to a workpiece.